memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Jeffrey Combs
Actor: Jeffrey Combs Character: Several (seven) Born: September 9, 1954 Place: Oxnard, California Jeffrey Combs is an actor who has the distinction of portraying seven different characters on Star Trek. He was born on September 9th, 1954 in Oxnard, CA. He auditioned for the role of William T. Riker on Star Trek: The Next Generation, but lost the part to Jonathan Frakes. Frakes, who directed the Deep Space Nine episode "Meridian", remembered Combs and cast him as Tiron. Combs has since earned himself quite a number of appearances on Star Trek. He guest starred in thirty-one episodes of Deep Space Nine, one episode of Star Trek: Voyager and eleven episodes of Star Trek: Enterprise. In "The Dogs of War", he played both Weyoun and Brunt. He has also appeared in two Star Trek series finale: DS9: "What You Leave Behind" and ENT: "These Are the Voyages...". In an interview, Manny Coto claimed that, had Star Trek: Enterprise been given a fifth season, Shran would have joined the crew of the starship Enterprise permanently, making Jeffery Combs a regular Star Trek castmember. Single Appearances * Tiron (DS9: "Meridian") * Kevin Mulkahey (DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars") * Penk (VOY: "Tsunkatse") * Krem (ENT: "Acquisition") Brunt *DS9: "Family Business" (Season Three) *DS9: "The Bar Association" (Season Four) *DS9: "Body Parts" *DS9: "Ferengi Love Songs" (Season Five) *DS9: "The Magnificent Ferengi" (Season Six) *DS9: "Profit and Lace" *DS9: "The Dogs of War" (Season Seven) Shran * ENT: "The Andorian Incident" (Season One) * ENT: "Shadows of P'Jem" * ENT: "Cease Fire" (Season Two) * ENT: "Proving Ground" (Season Three) * ENT: "Zero Hour" * ENT: "Kir'Shara" (Season Four) * ENT: "Babel One" * ENT: "United" * ENT: "The Aenar" * ENT: "These Are the Voyages..." Weyoun * DS9: "To the Death" (Season Four) * DS9: "Ties of Blood and Water" (Season Five) * DS9: "In the Cards" * DS9: "Call to Arms" * DS9: "A Time to Stand" (Season Six) * DS9: "Behind the Lines" * DS9: "Favor the Bold" * DS9: "Sacrifice of Angels" * DS9: "Statistical Probabilities" * DS9: "Waltz" * DS9: "Far Beyond the Stars" * DS9: "Inquisition" * DS9: "In the Pale Moonlight" * DS9: "Tears of the Prophets" * DS9: "Image in the Sand" (Season Seven) * DS9: "Shadows and Symbols" * DS9: "Treachery, Faith, and the Great River" * DS9: "Penumbra" * DS9: "Til Death Do Us Part" * DS9: "Strange Bedfellows" * DS9: "The Changing Face of Evil" * DS9: "Tacking Into the Wind" * DS9: "The Dogs of War" * DS9: "What You Leave Behind" Voice Acting Credits *Star Trek: Elite Force II, as Commander Suldok. Other notable television and motion picture appearances *Milton Dammers ("The Frighteners") *Herbert West ("Re-Animator", "Bride of Re-Animator", "Beyond Re-Animator") *Mr. Brooks ("I Still Know What You Did Last Summer") *Dr. Richard Benjamin Vannacutt ("House on Haunted Hill") *The Scarecrow ("Batman: Gotham Knights") *The Question ("Justice League Unlimited") *Dr. Ek ("The Attic Expeditions") External Links Combs, Jeffrey Combs, Jeffrey Combs, Jeffrey Combs, Jeffrey de:Jeffrey Combs